Castigo de los dioses
by LitlBird
Summary: El nacimiento de un hijo siempre es un motivo de alegría para sus padres. Sin embargo, en algunos casos esto no es así...


Los gritos de lady Joanna se escuchaban por todo Roca Casterly. Los pequeños Jaime y Cersei permanecían uno junto al otro a las puertas del dormitorio de su madre, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba. Dentro, su padre permanecía al lado de su madre apretando fuertemente su mano e intercambiando palabras de aliento con miradas de preocupación a la septa.

- _Vamos cariño, empuja_- repetía besando la mano de su esposa- _Ya falta poco_- pero por más que lady Joanna empujaba, el bebé que llevaba en su vientre no quería salir. _Ni siquiera con los gemelos fue tan duro_, pensó Tywin acariciando la sudorosa frente de su esposa. Joanna se dobló hacia delante e hizo un último esfuerzo antes de caer rendida sobre la cama.

- _Tywin...no puedo...- _la mujer respiraba con dificultad- _No puedo más..._

- _Tonterías_- Tywin se arrodilló junto a ella en la cama y besó su mano- _Eres una Lannister y los Lannister nunca se rinden. ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?- _exigió más que preguntó a la septa.

- _Mi señor, hago todo lo que está en mi mano pero el parto se está complicando mucho. Me temo que si esto empeora, perderá a la criatura._

- _Ni hablar_- lord Tywin se puso en pie y miró a la septa con ojos desafiantes- _Esa criatura será mi tercer hijo y no pienso..._- Tywin fue interrumpido por un nuevo grito de Joanna. La mujer volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a las sábanas. El esfuerzo se prolongó durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que por fin el llanto del recién nacido puso fin a la angustia. Tywin suspiró y besó la mano de su mujer pero ella no parecía prestarle atención. Tenía la vista clavada en un punto en la lejanía, viendo a su bebé recién nacido supuso Tywin. El color comenzó a desaparecer lentamente de las mejillas de Joanna.

- _Tywin_- su voz era apenas un susurro- _Prométeme que le querrás._

- _Pues claro que le querré_- Tywin sonrió a su esposa- _Le querremos los dos y le cuidaremos, al igual que cuidamos a Jaime y Cersei- _Joanna cerró los ojos y movió lentamente la cabeza.

- _Esta vez tendrás que hacerlo tú_- Joanna se recostó en la cama, abrió los ojos y sonrió- _Llámale Tyrion_- Tywin cayó de rodillas viendo cómo la luz desaparecía de los ojos de su esposa. _Joanna... _Besó su mano por última vez y cerró los ojos. Joanna, su Joanna. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Pero era así; Joanna le había dejado para siempre.

- _Joanna_- Tywin abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la que una vez fue su esposa y respiró una vez más su aroma, mezcla de sangre, sudor y rosas, antes de apartarse de ella. Lentamente se puso en pie y recuperó la entereza de la que siempre había hecho gala- _¿Cómo está mi hijo?_- preguntó aún con los ojos puestos en Joanna. Ante el silencio de la septa, Tywin volvió los ojos hacia ella.

- _Señor...- _la mujer pasaba la mirada ded Tywin al niño, que no dejaba de llorar, indecisa- _Siento mucho lo de su esposa. Lady Joanna era muy querida y..._

-_ He dicho_- Tywin se acercó a ella lentamente, sorprendentemente amenazador a pesar de haber perdido al amor de su vida- _que cómo está mi hijo._

- _No tiene por qué verlo ahora_- la septa tragó saliva-_ Es decir, después de lo que acaba de pasar...- _ante la insistencia de su señor, la mujer puso al niño en sus brazos. Tywin hizo una mueca de desagrado. Su "hijo" era un ser monstruoso, con la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo y las extremidades atrofiadas. El hecho de que no dejara de llorar y que aún estaba cubierto de sangre le daba un aspecto de ser de los infiernos. _¿Joanna ha muerto por tí? ¿He perdido a mi esposa sólo para que tú vivieras?_

- _Salga- _dijo Tywin con voz fría. La septa abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo pero finalmente hizo una reverencia y salió. Tywin depositó al niño encima del escritorio y le observó con atención. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquello? ¿Era una prueba de los dioses para ver si conseguía quererle tanto como quería a Jaime y Cersei? ¿Un castigo por la creciente fortuna que había conseguido, para que no olvidara la humildad? Fuera lo que fuera no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Cogió una sábana vieja, envolvió sin ningún cuidado al niño y salió del dormitorio. Fuera le esperaban Jaime y Cersei, ansiosos y algo asustados por los gritos que habían oído.

- _¿Cómo está madre?- _preguntó Jaime intentando ver el interior del dormitorio.

- _Ahora no, niños_- Tywin empezó a andar rápidamente pero Cersei le pisaba los talones.

_- ¿Ese es mi nuevo hermano?- _la niña se movía a su alrededor de puntillas, intentando ver a la criatura que se debatía en brazos de su padre- _Quiero verlo._

- _¡He dicho que ahora no!- _bramó lord Tywin. Cersei le miró con una mezcla de odio, miedo y enfado pero se apartó de su camino. Tywin siguió su camino hacia el exterior de la fortaleza y se paró junto al pozo del patio. Dejó al niño en uno de los bordes del pozo y se asomó. Era una gran caída, suficiente como para acabar con su vida de un modo discreto. Y si conseguía sobrevivir, el agua del fondo se enncargaría de hacerle dejar de respirar. Si alguien preguntaba, bastaba con decir que el niño había cogido unas fiebres o había nacido muerto y problema resuelto. En el momento en que Tywin alargó la mano para cogerle, el bebé abrió los ojos. Uno de sus ojos era de un negro tan oscuro que apenas se distinguía la diminuta pupila. El otro sin embargo era verde, un verde intenso salpicado de motas doradas. _Como los de Joanna... _La imagen de su mujer en sus últimos momentos de vida invadió su mente. _Prométeme que le querrás_, eso había dicho. El pulsó de Tywin tembló. ¿Cómo iba a quererle si era el causante de la muerte de su esposa? _Prométeme que le querrás_. No podía faltar a la última promesa de Joanna, por mucho que le costara. _Llámale Tyrion. _Tyrion. Era un buen nombre para un Lannister. Tywin torció la boca, cogió a su hijo en brazos y volvió a la fortaleza.

- _Por mucho que te parezcas a nosotros, por mucho que lleves nuestro nombre y vivas en nuestra casa, ten algo bien claro_- Tywin miró a su hijo recién nacido con desprecio- _Tú nunca serás mi hijo._


End file.
